Nam Ji Hyun 1995
thumb|312px|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 Perfil Nombre: 남지현 / Nam Ji Hyun (Nam Ji Hyeon). * Profesion: Actriz. * Fecha de nacimiento: 17-Septiembre-1995 (20 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Incheon, Corea del Sur. * Altura: 1.62cm * Signo zodiacal: Virgo. * Agencia: Soop Entertainment. Dramas * Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) * Mysterious Freshman (SBS, 2016) * Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) Ep.7 * What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014-2015) * Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) * To the Beautiful You (SBS,2012'', Cameo'') * Can't Live Without You (MBC, 2012) * Little Girl Detective (KBS2, 2012) * Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) * It's Me, Grandmother (MBC, 2010) * Giant (SBS, 2010) * Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS, 2009) * Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * Our Happy Ending (MBC, 2008) * Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) * Lobbyist (SBS, 2007) * Say You Love Me (MBC, 2004) * My Love (SBS, 2004) Películas * The Great Map of the East Land (2016) * The Tunnel (2016) * Hwa Yi (2013) * A Reason to Live (2011) * String Song (2011) * Ghost (2010) * Astro Boy (2009) * If You Were Me 4 (2009) * Mapado 2 (2007) * My Captain Mr. Underground (2006) * Shadowless Sword (2005) Anuncios * Patron Paris (2014) Magazines * Singles Magazine (Enero 2015) * InStyle Magazine (Enero 2015) Videos musicales * TAEIL - Shaking Programas de TV * Running Man Ep. 237 (SBS, 2015) junto a Hani (EXID), Ye Rin (GFRIEND), Jung So Min, Yoon So Hee Reconocimientos * 2014 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Park Hyung Shik (What Happens to My Family?) * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Revelación (What Happens to My Family?) * 2012 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Infantil (Little Girl Detective) * 2009 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Especial Joven Actriz por Queen Seon Duk * 2008 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Especial Joven Actriz por East of Eden * 2006 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Especial Joven Actriz por My Love Clementine Curiosidades * '''Debut: '''2004. * '''Educacion: '''Incheon Choeun High School. ** Sogang University (Psicología). * Su primer beso fue en un drama, con el actor Kang Ha Neul, en Angel Eyes. * Dijo que no tenía un tipo ideal, ya que no ha experimentado sentimientos amorosos con nadie. En la secundaria estudió en una escuela para mujeres y dijo que los chicos que conocía de la universidad los veía como una familia. * No pertenece a ninguna agencia, su madre se encarga de su trabajo. * Ha firmado un contrato de exclusividad con la agencia, Soop Entertainment, el hogar de los actoresGong Yoo y Gong Hyo Jin. Enlaces * Perfil Oficial Soop Entertainment * Perfil (nate) * Perfil (daum) * HanCinema Galería Nam Ji Hyun4.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 1f3c6b2920a4cdb79124f8ec6932ee35.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 4634fefe06df22016ed278c107d7c78a.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 64199002.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 64199003.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 Nam_Ji_Hyun5.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 Nam_Ji_Hyun1.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 Nam_Ji_Hyun3.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 Nam-Ji-Hyun-6.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 zxmixy.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 남지현_3.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 c429192f9cc926640cb3f2b64f70b84d.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 9ca656a74410adb3d9384b5cfe7ed4c0.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995 fullsizephoto753135.jpg|Nam Ji Hyun 1995